Entry control devices are generally mounted on a door and/or a doorframe and operate to limit access through the door. Some conventional entry control devices include a clutch mechanism that selectively couples a bolt and a handle in response to an electronic input, which may be provided by a keypad, a contact activatable chip, a card reader, and other similar input devices. In some cases, entry control devices, and particularly electronically controlled entry devices, are inoperable during power failures and/or when dedicated power sources fail. Additionally, when electrical power is unavailable, conventional electronically controlled entry control devices generally remain in a locked position, restricting access through the door.